Memoir of a Hero
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After being sent back into the past as a reincarnation, Uzumaki D. Naruto steps up to the plate to cause chaos in the world and make his name known. What better way to do so than tampering with the timeline, and destroying people? Will the blonde see the darkness of his actions? Or will he forever be in the black?
1. Destroy a Yonko

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This is a sequel. Please read Bond of Nakama to understand. Arigato!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Two years after being sent into the past<em>

"Time to shine! Well, if I can escape this horrible prison." Uzumaki D. Naruto, the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze grumbled, being trapped on the ship of the Yonko, Big Mom. After being reincarnated he trained to his hearts content, mastering his brothers and sister powers to keep his promise of causing a storm. Right now, he attacked her first mate, and boy was she pissed off.

"Trying to torture me won't work, I gained Menma and my healing powers, which merged to become an awesome super merge." Naruto said nonchalantly, glaring at the small lion thing that was trying to cut Naruto's body, but his body would just heal it in five seconds. The man lion gave a snarl and continued until Naruto twitched his arm in the seastone cuffs he was trapped with. Hah! They thought he was a devil fruit user, but truthfully Menma's devil fruit merged into Naruto's chakra, so he has a devil fruit and can swim! Score!

"**Almighty Push!" **Naruto exclaimed, slamming the lion far off while breaking the chains and cages inside the main ship. He made a giant hole, taking the two swords he gained from Sasuke onto the main deck, where hundreds of pirates were in battle stances, Naruto cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Big Mom, one of the four Yonko, nice to meet you for the last time." Naruto hissed, all the crew members outside with kunai buried in their throats. He guessed Menma and Sasuke held blood to kill a bunch of people, influencing himself to kill them, not knock them out altogether. The fat woman gave a scowl, the clones holding her body down completely.<p>

"Boy, your going to upset the Three Great Powers by killing me. You don't know who my allies are, they'll chase you down to the end of the earth." Charlotte Linlin hissed back, Naruto picking up the Hebi no Kusangi, the one that belonged to Orochimaru. "I don't care. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, and I have plans to throw the world into a storm." Naruto said, grinning madly as he sunk the sword into the woman's throat, beheading her altogether.

The blonde jinchuuriki wiped the blood off his face, a maniacal grin on his face as he stepped out for the marines to be aboard the ship, staring the blonde down in shock. "Charlotte Linlin is dead, one of the Yonko is dead by my hands. My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, and I'll be wanting a Yonko status soon enough." The blonde said, dodging the weapons thrown at him as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>"Neh! I need food!" The blonde grumbled, heading onto the island he guarded, his home. He owned this abandoned island, it was once owned by Vegapunk until he relocated to Punk Hazard for better experiments. The island is not on any map, the wildlife is great and the water is fresh enough for him to drink.<p>

He walked into the remodeled laboratory, and grinned when he seen the decorations his clones had put up. The main room, the living room, was just like a regular household with a simple swirled couch, a monitor nearby that'll spy on all the rooms. The kitchen, which is the chemical mixing room, held a refrigerator, and stove with some items lying around.

The restroom was just a regular one, he'd just have to get the shower operational. There was guest rooms as well, especially his room was painted orange, his favorite color. "Ahh, now this is life. I'm the One Man Army, that's what Kakashi-sensei called me back then. I miss them." Naruto whispered, feeling lonely since his older siblings were missing. He went back to recalling the memories of his siblings, then remembered something.

This was the month when Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace would lose a sibling. A smile curled at his lips. The man did say cause chaos when he could, turn the world upside down and make an impact. He knows what to do, and it's very easy.

"Look out world, Uzumaki D. Naruto is going to be causing more chaos than ever."


	2. Sabo and Ace

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: Another timeskip I know, they may seem stupid but they'll come in handy for flashbacks.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later...<em>

"Ahh, life just loves to give lady luck vacation." Naruto chirped, leaning back against the wooden wall inside the Deadly Thorn, his ship. He made the Golden Fox Pirates a few years back, and he gained the goal of Yonko after he killed Big Mom. His ship was hidden in the main base island that Naruto fixed up, the crew around the homes that they've built for themselves while the sun was setting.

"Portgas D. Ace has made a name for himself without Menma, I'm very proud. But I wonder how get got the Mera Mera no Mi. But, _he's _coming tomorrow on Dragon-san's request for a two year training session. The chief of staff already at the age of 20, one more year and I'd be having to keep tabs on Monkey D. Luffy as well after he fights the CP9, which then he'd have more nakama. Can't believe he did this much and got a high bounty from it. But what I'm most surprised about is that I haven't ran into Whitebeard or Shanks." Naruto mumbled, walking outside the ship and hopping down.

After saving Sabo, like he did before he was sent back in the past, he handed Sabo to Dragon but asked to train the boy when he was at a high level in the Revolutionary Army. Of course, the blonde was traveling to Sabaody, and Naruto had to meet the blonde there tomorrow, so it'd be easy getting the Chief of Staff back to the island. Plus, his crew wanted a vacation for the day, which Naruto happily complied.

_Puru Puru Puru Puru_

_Clink_

"Hello?" The blonde captain asked to the speaker of the Den Den Mushi, being surprised that one of the guards would call so late. Unless someone attacked them, which the attacker would suffer some nice torture for hurting his nakama. "Captain, there's a man that has docked himself on the island. Probably for one night, which we can't identify him because of the new moon being up tonight. But he's acting sluggish, probably been poisoned." The man responded, Naruto's lips forming a slight frown.

"I'll handle it. Just go back to your shifts." Naruto reassured, throwing on a cloak for the winter air surrounding the island, the island was bare but got ice cold snow temperatures, just it doesn't snow. "Hai!" The guard said, the snail falling asleep soon after. The blonde threw the window open, hopping and running along the trees to see the intruder lighting a fire.

"Portgas D. Ace?" Naruto whispered as Ace slid his hat behind his head panting, rubbing the cut on his arm. "Baka pirates with their seastone knives, got me before I could attack." Ace muttered, rubbing his eyes as the poison drifted through his veins, though he didn't notice it. "Gol D. Ace." Naruto rose his voice, Ace flinching and moving a flaming fist out as the blonde hopped out of the tree.

"Your the youngest Yonko, "Golden Flash" Uzumaki D. Naruto. What are you doing here?" Ace slurred, his speech getting messed up as the flames died down from the boy. "Gomen, Ace-san." Naruto apologized as he slammed a haki coated punch over the boy's head, knocking him out completely. He put out the fire, slinging the boy over his shoulder as he picked up the zebra stripes bag that Ace brought along.

* * *

><p>"The poison is fully out of his body sir." The nurse said, a slumbering Ace on top of the medical bed that Naruto threw into the room for him. "Arigato Saku." Naruto thanked, the nurse rolling her eyes and heading off back to bed. Naruto glanced into the star covered sky from the window as he picked up the unconscious man once again and walked off.<p>

"Menma had such good memories of you. You're probably hunting Teach down right now before you got attacked by those pirates. That poison would have killed ya, I guess Menma's luck rubbed onto you anyways." Naruto whispered, depositing the boy onto a guest bed while shutting the door. He sighed while locking the door, being glad the whole room had a special aura that blocked devil fruit powers. He didn't want to deal with a flaming room.

(Cut scene)

"Our guest is awake isn't he?" Naruto asked the nurse, hearing the punching come from the other side of the door, the occupant pissed off. "Of course. You can give him a sedative if you don't want to deal with him. Don't forget about Sabo-kun in two hours." She warned, tossing Naruto a needle which the blonde put away. He took a deep breath as he felt Menma's powers kicking in, and slid into the room where the fire man was trying to punch the door down.

"You! Where the hell am I? Why the hell am I locked up?" Ace snarled out, Naruto noting the poison must hold some hangover effect on him. "Your on my island. You were poisoned by the pirates that attacked you, and my nurse cured you. I'd suggest you stay another day before taking off. We'll let you go freely with your ship, just stop trying to break my God Damn door!" Naruto said, getting pissed off that the man made a crack on the door.

"Gomen. I guess we got off on the wrong start. Arigato, for saving me. But Oyaji won't owe you anything." Ace quickly added, Naruto rolling his eyes with a snort. "Yonko don't owe each other shit. I'd just do this as a future favor. You owe me, not Whitebeard. I won't cash in the favor until something comes up. So, the nurse said go back to bed. Do so, or else you'll be starving your whole visit." Naruto warned, the second division commander laying on the bed with a sigh and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Your late." Naruto rolled his eyes at the blonde with a pipe sitting next to him in the bar. "I got held up by your brother. Your older one." Naruto warned, Sabo giving a slight snort. "What he'd do this time Naruto-san?" Sabo asked in curiosity, the blonde giving a chuckle. "Got poisoned by a pirate, he's better and now is sleeping off the after effects." Naruto said, Sabo giving a chuckle.<p>

"The brat will be gone by the time we go back, I'd think he'd not even stay. He has an top important mission after all. He's going after a guy named Marshall D. Teach." Naruto said, drinking the ice tea given to him by the bartender. "Him? He's going after the man probably for murder. It's a thought." Sabo said, a shrug going through his shoulders as Naruto finished and they walked out.

"**Hirashin." **Sabo yelped as the blonde grabbed his coat, the two disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>"He did leave! I called it!" Naruto chirped, seeing the window broken and the Striker missing. "Ace must have been determined." Sabo noted, the blonde captain giving a shrug at his temporary apprentice. "Well Sabo, fix the window and this will be your room for two years!" The blonde chirped, Sabo giving him a dull look before sighing.<p>

"Got it Naruto-san."


	3. Going to War

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"Ahh! Spa Island, I needed this break. Plus, my first mate can handle a Chief of Staff revolutionary." Naruto said, walking along the island with a towel wrapped around his neck, his necklace he got from Tsunade repaired and along his neck while bandages were wrapped around his right arm and hand, the cells still repairing his arm after all these years. He had some swim trunks on while his chest was bare, his Konoha headband lying on the blonde's forehead.

He walked around bored for a few minutes, then decided to practice his transformations once more. He formed one hand sign, then turned into a small fox and hopped onto an umbrella to sleep. Then he fell asleep, to hear some chaos for a few seconds, then hit water. He turned normal on water impact, rage going through his body as he glared at the person who knocked him into the water.

"**Hirashin!" **Naruto hissed, flashing right next to the red nosed man with a snarl, surprising everyone around him. "B-Boss! That's the youngest Yonko, Uzumaki D. Naruto!" The lady stuttered out, the blonde soaking wet. "I was fucking sleeping! How the hell did I get involved!" Naruto screeched, turning and walking off before he caused a scene. He then blinked, realising Luffy was there.

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" **Naruto dried his hair as he seen the Mugiwara hit the three away after they broke the mirror face. He threw the towel on his head as he walked back over, his body drying thanks to Son Goku and Matatabi's heat. "So your one of the supernovas, Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet ya." Naruto chirped, pulling a 180 on his attitude.

"So your a Yonko? Aww, if you weren't then you could have been on my crew." Luffy whined, the blonde giving a chuckle. "Maybe someday kid. I may look young but I'm really old. I don't understand how people think I'm the youngest Yonko when I'm practically the oldest." Naruto said, making the towel disappear in a flash as he turned to walk away.

"How old are you?" Nami questioned, the blonde flashing a dangerous grin. "I'm at least 150 years old. I'm immortal, the one man army. I have an special ability that doesn't involve a devil fruit." Naruto warned, Luffy giving his signature laugh in response. "I'll be seeing ya kiddo." Naruto said, disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p><em>Few weeks later...<em>

"You're really getting it down. I'm surprised Sabo." Naruto chirped, the blonde revolutionary grinning as he twirled the water covered staff. He had given the blonde the Mizu Mizu no Mi: Model Sea Dragon since he felt the blonde could use it. The personality was opposite of his sworn brother, Ace after all. "Arigato, it was hard getting used to but it was easy once you shown me a way to control it." Sabo replied, the blonde kitsune checking the newspaper and then burning it to a crisp.

"How about we turn in early Sabo-kun? I have an important meeting tomorrow after all." Naruto said, the revolutionary raising an eyebrow but doing as the ninja said. Naruto gritted his teeth, in a few hours Portgas D. Ace would be executed. Now it's the decision right now he has to make.

Either go and get involved in the upcoming war, or sit around and let Ace die. It was a simple choice, and he chose easily. "Rin, Kaito! I have a mission!" Naruto called to his first and second mate, Kaito Shukama walking out while petting Kamui. The Phantom Gentleman was his second mate, saving him from a life of hell because of his Trick Trick Fruit. A black hair, blue eyed boy followed Kaito.

He wearer a long cloak that covered his body, a small yet long sword equipped on his body, a long black cat tail stretched out while he held cat ears on his head. He had eaten the Neko Neko no Mi: Model Nekomata. He was called a demon on his island, Naruto taught the child how to use his powers and he aged well, making him the first mate.

"What is it Naruto?" Kaito asked in confusion, Rin rolling his eyes and sitting on the ground. "Get ready. In a few minutes we'll be going into war. We are allies to the pirates there, not actual allies, merely assistants. Our main goal is their goal. You can come out now Sabo." Naruto said, the blonde revolutionary stepping out with his arms crossed.

"I'm coming along." The blonde put out, leaving no arguments in his rage. "No, I rather not deal with an angered Revolutionary Leader, you cannot get involved." Naruto assured, the blonde merely sighing. Sabo and Naruto stared at each other, neither eyes blinking the slightest. "Fine, I'll stay." Sabo complained, turning and walking off. The revolutionary knew he couldn't get to the place as fast as the Yonko, so he'd have to stay back.

"Let's get going." Rin said, getting up to go fetch his other sword while Kaito went into his room to get his tricks ready, it was time for the Golden Fox Pirates to get involved.

* * *

><p>"War, what is it good for?" Naruto questioned, dropping Kaito and Rin onto the ground while the fighting had begun. Right now, by scanning and remembrance, Luffy already had freed Ace, so he'd likely should make an appearance in a few seconds. Kaito and Rin went to work destroying the marines around them, Naruto will seriously give them his ramen for a week if they took down at least 100 marines each.<p>

The blonde let his Kyuubi chakra mode spike up, flashing around and slamming Rasengan into all the marines on sight, taking Aokiji with them, which humored the blonde. "Sir! Uzumaki D. Naruto has arrived on the battlefield!" The Den Den Mushi announced, Naruto gaining his grin.

"Of course! It seems fun to play around in this!" Naruto chirped, speeding past to grab Ace's and Akainu's fist and slamming them away. "No! Fire and magma don't mix well!" Naruto chided, Akainu shooting a glare. Naruto completely ignored him when Kuzan striked, having to dodge the ice that was heading his way. He had to be amused that he pissed off an Admiral easily.

But what he didn't see was that Ace and Akainu clashed once again. The memories replayed into Naruto's mind as he turned with wide eyes to see Akainu's fist in Ace's chest, Luffy looking with wide eyes at the scene. Naruto didn't stop it, he didn't do a thing to stop it.


	4. End of the War

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't one One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Rage bubbles through the blonde's veins as Akainu moved to attack Ace and Luffy again, which immediately he moved and a golden chakra hand grabbed the magma fist, stopping it. "Your that new Yonko, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't interfere with justice." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Red Dog of the Marines. "Justice? This is justice?! Look at the lives being lost in this war! All for a simple child who acts nothing like his father! He hasn't done any giant sin, and here you are publicly executing him!" Naruto snarled out, Kyuubi impure chakra flowing around him while mixing with the pure Charka.<p>

"This is justice, you pirates wouldn't understand." Akainu remarked, the blonde slamming a **Rasengan **in his chest, which surprised Akainu slightly at the power displayed, the blast would have destroyed his chest whole if he wasn't made of magma. "Now leave! **Kamui!" **Naruto's eyes morphed into Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan, making the magma user disappear into another dimension.

"H-he just made Admiral Akainu disappear!"

"Who the hell is he?!"

"He's the newest Yonko, this is his true power!"

"I heard he took out Charlotte Linlin with a swipe of his sword!" Both pirates and marines remarked as the blonde turned to the frozen Luffy. The blonde knelt down, putting his hands on Ace's back with a grim look. "I am a doctor as well Mugiwara, I have special knowledge that most pirates strive to have. I've been hiding all this time because of these abilities. But, since this man is your brother. I feel like I owe him something." Naruto said softly, Luffy's eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Its no use... He fried my organs..." The soon dead Ace whispered, his voice being strained. "Not at all, I am somewhat special. **Switch." **Luffy's eyes widened as the wound disappeared out of sight completely, Ace coughing up blood, then taking gasps of air in shock. "The hell?" Ace mumbled, Luffy pulling his brother up to show the wound completely gone. No mark of existence that it was there. "See. I told you I'm special." Naruto said, his voice strained as it showed under his cloak that he received Ace's wound, but it closed up thanks to Kyuubi chakra.

"The hell he do?!"

"Gol D. Ace is back on his feet with no wound!"

"That man is the demon incarnation! He just received the Pirate King's son!" Naruto blew a raspberry as he pushed Ace and Luffy forward. "Get going you bakas! Just because I healed you once doesn't mean I can do it twice! Plus, I have to let that bastard back, and I'd like for you not to have to go through the same thing once again!" Ace and Luffy nodded, the latter picking up his straw hat as they took off to the ships, more like Ace carrying Luffy since the rubber man was injured badly.

"**Release." **The magma user was back, and Naruto had to duck under a flaming magma punch. "You helped them. I'm surprised. You may have to be eliminated for justice to reign supreme." Akainu muttered, a grin forming on Naruto's face as the blonde removed the bandages on his right hand and arm. The arm radiated with golden red chakra, and he punched Akainu straight in the jaw. The magma user growled, moving to attack the blonde again.

"**Trick: Card Gamble!" **Akainu was soon surrounded by a bunch of cards, the pictures moving out to attack him. "**Blue Flare!" **Rin called, throwing his sword up and blue flames entering the card area, joining to attack the man. "Arigato! **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto chirped, sage mode active as he threw the giant shuriken. The giant explosion echoed around as the blonde cried out in pain, the wound not done healing yet.

"Captain!" Kaito and Rin yelled out worried, Akainu stumbling out with mostly his whole body missing but his leg, arm, small part of his chest and his face that regenerated easily but the magma froze up, making it just earth rock. "I rather leave it up to the upcoming kids. Let's get going." Naruto mumbled, Kaito and Rin helping their captain up to move. The blonde's senses seemed to freeze up as he pushed them out of the way as a magma fist hit him right in the heart, making him cough up blood.

"Pathetic." Akainu said, the blonde pushing the fist out and punching him in the face, tailed beast chakra healing the area just like back then when Sasuke punctured his heart with a **Chidori. **"You think I'm pathetic? I've been at my death bed many times before by marines, pirates and ninja. Pssh. This is just one of many almost death experiences." Naruto waved it off like nothing, smacking the man away as he walked off past the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Another Yonko stopped the war when one started it and another participated? Heh, Kaido must have been pissed off when he couldn't join in." Naruto remarked, sitting on the edge of the water as the pirates all seemed to leave. "When shall we leave captain?" Kaito asked, crossing his arms while grimacing at the blood staining his snow white clothing while Rin licked the blood off his cheek.<p>

"Soon enough. I'll be declared the newest strongest person alive for tossing Akainu around like a rag doll, I just know it. Might even have to retire for being a Yonko, but that'll never happen." Naruto chirped, a chuckle escaping his lips as he stood and took a bow at the war zone. "Rather, why don't we go make our respects with the Yonko and the Commander of the First Division of the Whitebeard Pirates? I rather be a nice person." Naruto remarked, Kaito and Rin giving a nod.

"Hai, captain."

* * *

><p>"Akagami." Naruto remarked, turning to leave from the funeral but to run into the red-haired Yonko. "So your that newest Yonko that everyone's been talking about. I've heard about that power shown in the War. What other secrets do you have?" Naruto blinked at the cold expression on the man's face.<p>

"Dahahaha! Just kidding! If we ever meet, we should share a drink!" Shanks pointed out, the blonde pondering before giving a nod with a chuckle. "Of course. Arigato I guess." Naruto said, walking past the red-haired man to his two crew mates. He grabbed their shoulders and disappeared in a bright yellow flash with them, presumably returning home.


	5. Savior of the Island

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

"N-Now Sabo... you really don't have to-! AHH!" Naruto screamed as he ran away from the Zoan Revolutionary, who happened to be in his animal form blowing hot steaming water, he was very pissed off after reading the papers. It could have been his chance to show Ace and Luffy he was alive, but Naruto had to deny him the chance to go to war. The Dragon Sabo growled in response, and moved to kill the blonde, though Naruto ducked and fled out the building they were in.

Right now, they were back on the main hideout island for the Golden Fox Pirates. Sabo had his rage set dead on the Captain, and the captain's crew members just laughed their asses off as the revolutionary burned their captain's ass off. Naruto screeched and gained his golden chakra before blurring out of the area in a speedy way, Sabo seemingly following with great speed.

"Sencho! There's a man arriving to the island on a small vessel!" A guard watcher reported, Sabo and Naruto stopping for a second. "I'll handle it. Sabo, why don't you go take inventory before _training_?" Naruto said, Sabo visibly wincing at the torture Naruto had planned for the training. Sabo soon turned normal, taking his hat off the branch he had placed it on, and left with the others back to the building of the island. The blonde dusted himself off and lost the golden shine from his body.

* * *

><p>"Portgas? How'd you locate the island?" Naruto asked as the man pulled the Striker on shore. He had mostly his original outfit from when the blonde first had met him, just the orange cowboy hat was missing, and the green backpack was inside the makeshift raft. "Luck I guess, with a bit of mixed memory." Ace responded as Naruto looked over the bandages wrapped along the fire man.<p>

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy in curiosity. "I've come here to thank you for what you've done. You've saved my life twice. If you hadn't at Marineford, I couldn't imagine what Luffy would have gone through. All my life, I've been questioning my existence, and at that place it was answered when I was about to die. Was it good that I was born?" Ace replied, making Naruto's eyes widen as a memory of Menma came into mind.

_"Oi, Menma!"_

_"Yes oh so great captain of mine?"_

_"You don't to say it so sarcastic jackass! I have a question!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"...was it good that I was born?"_

_"Of course! If you weren't I'd be executed by now. And the Mera Mera no Mi would have been wasted on some baka marine."_

_"...thanks."_

"Yes it is. Existence is something that is granted to you, it's a type of right. If you were born, then you have something to do in this world. You haven't accomplished that if your still alive." Naruto remarked, crossing his arms at the somewhat smiling Ace. "Arigato. I have to really thank you for everything you've done for me. I have to question why'd you help me though. I never really met you my whole life." Ace rubbed the back of his head, the blonde giving a smile.

"Though we haven't met for long, I sense you have been through pain and loss of a loved one. I've dealt with the same many times. You understand me, which is why I helped. And I think you'd like this back. **Hirashin." **Ace yelped as Naruto's hand glowed in yellow. When the yellow disappeared, Ace gave a grin of happiness. "My hat! Arigato!" Ace took his hat back, slipping it back on his head.

"Now that you've thanked me, I would think you'd be going." Naruto said, turning to walk away but stopped when he sensed Ace didn't leave. "I have one last thing to request." Ace said, the blonde turning to face him. "Please, train me!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the boy bowed at him, pleading him to train him.

"You're so like my brother that you don't know... Sabo like Sasuke and you like Menma." Naruto whispered as he remembered the blonde revolutionary would act all serious at bad moments, like his eldest brother while Ace has lived through hate like his twin, Menma. "Of course kid. I have a style I'd like to teach you. I'll allow you to name it though, since I never named it." Naruto remarked, Ace giving a smile as he stood.

"Arigato. So, when do we start?" Ace asked, Naruto flashing a devil grin. "You don't know what you and my other apprentice had signed up for." Ace gave a gulp as Naruto's eyes seemed to glow red like a demon.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later... Few Days after Luffy and Straw Hat Reunite...<em>

"Ahh, back to the island under my protection. I shouldn't have to worry about the marines since some stuff has been going on. But, at least it's peaceful." Naruto whispered, sipping on wine while sitting in a bar on Fishman Island. The blonde had let Sabo go back to the Revolutionary Army a day ago, so he was free to do whatever he wanted for a few days before having to return back to sail along the sea.

The reaction of Sabo and Ace seeing each other during the first training session was pure emotion. First it was that Ace found out he could breathe fire, because he tried to burn Sabo for not telling him or Luffy that he was alive. Then sorrow, then confusion on how the blonde lived. Then thankfulness, seriously Ace thanked Naruto a bit too much. Then the two trained side by side until Ace decided he'd go with Luffy's crew for awhile in the New World, so he took off for Sabaody Archipelago.

Sabo left while Naruto mentioned to Koala about his devil fruit, so they would watch out for the rage of the water dragon. Seriously, the blonde captain still had steam burns along his back from that revolutionary. The blonde stared into his wine glass, but broke it when the explosion went off. He yelped and threw his cloak hood up again, leaving some money for the bartender who wasn't present at the moment and took off.

The blonde ran to the plaza to see a giant battle. Pirates versus pirates. But what shocked Naruto was that the Mugiwara's were fighting the self proclaimed New Fishman Pirates. Luffy was beating the shit out of Hordy, which pleased the blonde. What prided the blonde the most was Ace using his new flames. The Scorch Style (Naruto was still surprised that the boy called it that) was fixed up, but Ace didn't have all the other colored flames. Ace didn't burn his bones, but if he used it for over an hour, then he'd burn his bones. Not like the few minutes with Menma.

The blonde watched the fight, but when the ship was heading to hit the island, he had to step in. He moved in a white blur (he had to make sure the people wouldn't notice it was him) and threw himself into the water, surprising the Fishmen as he pulled out a chakra blade, charging it with wind chakra, and sliced through it completely, making it into tiny bits that went around the island. The blonde swiftly landed in the bubble surrounded island once again, rubbing his wet hair from under the cloak.

He merely turned away from the crowd to walk away, but a rubber arm wrapped around his waist, making him yelp. "Oi Mister! How did you do that! It was so cool!" Luffy yelled in excitement, the blonde pulling out the blade and putting it around his knuckles in a means of self defense. "You should leave this Island before my Sencho arrives and finds out about the damage you've caused." Naruto lied, he was the Captain, but he rather fool them to leaving him alone.

"Your captain? Aww, that means you can't join my crew. Shishishi! But I don't care, I'll be taking Fishman Island into my protection soon enough, and I'll beat Uzumaki D. Naruto so I can protect this Island better than him!" Luffy declared, Naruto's lips forming into a smile. "I think my Sencho would love a good fight Mugiwara, Ja Ne." Naruto said with a grin, waving as the wind picked up and made him disappear.


	6. Meeting the Mugiwara Pirates

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Few Days Later...<em>

"Sencho, ship coming along." A guard warned at dawn, the blonde stopping his fuinjutsu work to glance at him. "Again, I'll handle it like old times. Let the anchor down for now." Naruto assured, going out and letting Chomei's wings grow on his back and flew into the air. The beautiful ship of his had a mast of a roaring fox, which he was proud of since it was the Golden Fox Pirates ship.

He already noticed that Rin and Kaito were missing, which his interest increased further as the area seemed to get snowy and cold until he saw a burning blue flame and a glowing white one, which he easily put the pieces together and sighed. "Oi! Kaito, Rin! Stop fighting!" He moved to separate the two while trying to land, until something flew into him and made him give a yelp. Then they hit the ocean, and he glared at the figure for it to dawn on what it was.

Monkey D. Luffy crashed into him, and now they were in the sea. Fucking perfect. The blonde shifted his wings into Isobu's three tails, which increased his speed to get to the surface of the water. He gasped for air, then glared at the kid who had an exhausted and weak face. He seen that he'd been launched somewhere else, and his ship was no where in sight. He had to hope Kaito and Rin didn't burn the ship. Then again, the blonde had made it fire proof when he almost burned the first ship they had. So, they'd be fine.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked with an exasperated face, making his tails curl and propel him throughout the water so he wouldn't have to swim at the moment. Until he seen that god damn familiar ship with a lion's head, or was it a sunflower. Naruto squinted his eyes, yes it was his first guess, a lion's head. "LUFFY!" Oh he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Ace?" Naruto called hesitantly, wondering if this was some dream. He had been sick for the past few days, too much chakra overload, the doctor's couldn't touch his blood or else his secret power would be found out. "Naruto?" Now he could see the orange cowboy hat as he hopped onto the Striker, which was tied to the ship until he assumed the shipwright could fit it in the ship. "I found your captain. He tackled me out of the sky." Naruto hissed, tossing Luffy at Ace which the brother caught the younger.

"Arigato." Ace said, shifting the Striker to go back until the blonde climbed on as well. Of course he made Isobu's tails disappear so Ace wouldn't question them. "I'm coming along so I can give that crew and his captain a piece of my mind." Naruto growled out, crossing his arms as Ace sighed and let flames drive the Striker.

* * *

><p>"You again!" Most of the Mugiwara Crew cried out as the blonde hopped aboard soaking wet. "Your captain had shot me out of the sky by fucking SHOOTING HIMSELF AT ME!" Naruto screeched, his blonde locks rising even though being wet, forming short nine tails. Of course he inherited that from his awesome mother. Usopp and Brook instantly hid, Robin and Zoro with Sanji had sweat dropped while Nami shook in fear and Franky wasn't there, he was busy trying to see if he could get the Striker in the ship while Chopper and Ace were trying to get Luffy conscious.<p>

"How were you in the sky, you don't have wings." Sanji pointed out, Naruto's rage intensifying as he showed off Chomei's wings, not noticing that he was giving himself a chakra overload. "I have fucking wings! And I lost my crew and my ship! My first and second mate are probably thinking dastardly ways to kill you all slowly. They've always been very overprotective of me!" Naruto screeched, now knowing why Sakura did this all the time to him and Menma. Then he noticed Trafalgar Law and Caesar Clown, making him cross his arms with a huff.

"What's with the Heart Pirates Captain being here with a bastard salesman? I really have no use for Zoan devil fruits. I have Logia's all tamed with my power and Paramecia can't even touch me. Zoan are like animal beings and they fall in love with me, unless they have a human brain. I assume that's why Chopper didn't do so at Spa Island, which I congratulate him on that." Naruto remarked, Caesar growling at him which Naruto flashed a devil grin which the scientist gulped at.

"What's a Yonko doing here?" Law asked, Naruto noticing his tone held a very unnoticeable annoyed tone. Good thing he could sense emotions. "You have no tame on me!" Ace yelled, offended at the tone but Naruto's hand lit on fire with a grin, Ace immediately cowering behind the doctor reindeer. Everything was chaos at the blonde's visit, which made him somewhat proud at his ability to cause chaos. Chopper was doing his 'doesn't make me happy dance' at Naruto's proclamation while Luffy was giggling at the scene, having recovered.

"Why don't we all calm down? Sanji! Food!" Luffy declared, all the tension randomly melting at the word food. Even the blonde couldn't help but think the Mugiwara wearing captain had been smart, but kept up a stupid facade.

* * *

><p>"So, what's this about controlling Logia devil fruits?" Law had questioned, the blonde flashing a evil smile at Ace, who stopped eating a sandwich to flinch. The blonde had now noticed another Zoan on board, but he held a child's mind, so his charm didn't work and a Samurai as well. "Watch. <strong>Fire Control." <strong>Naruto moved his arm and slammed it on the table softly, Ace yelping as he slammed his hand the same. Everyone's eyes widened as Ace mimicked what Naruto did.

"Stop it!" Ace hissed when Naruto was about to make Ace do the chicken dance. The blonde let the flames disperse, Ace returning to eating. "My powers are not even devil fruit, and I saved Ace's life and lived. So, I'm one of the most dangerous Yonko, but I'm a nice pirate. The only reason I'm doing this is for my brother." Naruto explained, letting Luffy's hand phase through him when he went to steal the blonde's sandwich.

"What happened?" Nami questioned, the blonde frowning instantly. "He died a few years ago. But I promised to protect my precious people, which the marines were not doing. They labeled me a pirate, so I became a Yonko when I murdered another in cold blood with my sword." Naruto remarked with a smile, Zoro perking up a bit when he said sword.

"You use a sword in combat?" Naruto gave a lazy grin. "Eight or lower. Usually one or two, I change it up when I want to." Naruto replied, everyone's eyes widening when he said eight. "How can you hold eight?" Luffy asked, still stuffing food into his face. "With my arms. I swear, some people compare these arms as those of yours Mugiwara." Naruto remarked, letting his golden flare go along his body as eight chakra arms flew out and stole food from Luffy himself, Naruto taking a bite with a grin.

"Sugoi! Those are like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi!" Usopp and Chopper cried out in excitement, the blonde letting the flare die instantly. "You have to be my nakama once I beat you!" Luffy declared, the blonde blinking in surprise. "Baka! When you scratch my headband, that's when I'll retire and join your crew!" Naruto teased, finishing the food in a speedy blur. "I'll be taking my leave, arigato for the food." The blonde said with a smile, getting up and walking out as his golden flare formed again. He grinned and waved at Luffy and Ace, disappearing in a golden blur.

"Oi, Ace. How'd you know him?" Luffy then questioned, said flame man stopped eating to blink. "He trained me for the two years you all separated. Oh yeah, I never told you who I met when I was there." Ace said with a grin, Luffy blinking in surprise. "Who?" Luffy asked curious, Ace finishing off the meat. "Sabo."

"NANI?!"


	7. The Fight of Man versus Beast

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>'Newest Yonko, Uzumaki D. Naruto retires?! Golden Fox Pirates New captain, Rin Heiwana keeps Yonko status?! New Strongest Man in the world disappeared?!'<em>

"That took the world by storm. But they still call me the new strongest man in the world. I know who will surpass me someday, and it'll bring joy to me." The blonde remarked, a smile growing on his face as he realized his first mate had finally taken place as captain, and Kaito was rising in ranks. He decided to retire after his chakra exhaustion had gotten worse off, he'd need to see a doctor of high skills to at least live longer than ten years now, though his Uzumaki blood increased the chances of living longer.

The blonde moved his lips into a slight frown. He had to wonder if Ace and Luffy somehow inherited that blood, more likely Luffy with that Gear Second of his, the Shifting Gears that Kimiko made long ago were exactly the same, just it didn't lessen the chances of growing older. He let the liquid of his wine dribble down his throat, he did love to drink, he didn't know why though. Maybe Sasuke had a secret alcoholic problem? No, that was Menma, though he was graced with the Drunken Fist which he couldn't drink excessively because of the style.

He had his hood up, hiding the couple of things that would give him away. His sun kissed blond hair that was always spikey, until it got wet of course. His cerulean blue eyes that people compared to the sea itself when shined upon by light. His whisker birthmarks were as well as a deadly give away, and the Konoha headband he kept on wearing. He wanted Luffy to fulfill the promise, scratch the headband and the blonde would join his crew.

Naruto was excited to meet him again. All the memories of Luffy, he gained from Menma and himself mostly. But the bad side was, his chakra was giving out since the nine beasts he accommodated to be used to, were now forming the Juubi in his mind. He rather not deal with the Shinju, so he had to battle when the moon was full. It was going to be one heck of a fight, so the blonde retired from being a captain to train and prepare for the fight.

If he did win, then he'd get all abilities of all ten beasts, which he'd be the Strongest Man of the Past as he assumed. He surpassed all his precious people long ago, and now this was the future. Also, he held a sneaky suspicion of the Shinju playing a part in the devil fruit creation and why the corpse of said beast was not inside the moon like long ago. As long as he kept his giant scroll near him, he'd have everything he needed to know until he'd be able to fight and question the beast.

On another note, he'd miss Kurama, Kuro and the rest. They treated him like the family he lost before. Now he lost his crew, he made sure Rin wouldn't welcome him back since he told his former first mate the plan. Sadly but surely, the man agreed to not welcome back the former captain until Luffy was made Pirate King, Kaito still didn't believe in the kid, which Naruto gave a sigh remembering.

His ears twitched at the valuable information. There was chaos at Dressrosa, and Doflamingo got into some huge trouble with former Shichibukai Trafalgar D. (The blonde was surprised at the sudden reveal, Luffy had more in the D. Family) Law and Monkey D. Luffy. The kid never ceased to amaze him, and he was proud when he heard of a blue water dragon that had also caused trouble. Sabo, Ace and Luffy had all met with each other. ASL was reunited for a bit, which warmed the blonde's heart. The Thousand Sunny was seen sailing away before they lost track.

Oh, how he loved the spy network he set up. Remembering info from his past life was humoring, and was very useful when he remembered his Godfather's spy network. He took that when he left the Golden Fox Pirates, and was glad he did. He got some spies in the marines, in the world government, one even as a Celestial Dragon, even ones in the Yonko's places but Shanks, he decided to trust the man. A grin formed at his lips as he paid the messenger, and paid for the meal he had at the restaurant, he was so happy right now.

But then he gave a frown when he heard of some trouble in town. So he strapped his scroll to his back, and shifted out of the room. He went along to see people swarming a restaurant and decided to head in to see the familiar top hat, straw hat and cowboy hat sticking out of the crowd. Luffy was stuffing his face full, Sabo was laughing his ass off as Ace held his face on his plate, hand stuck near where his head would be, dead asleep.

Naruto had to stop himself from laughing along at Ace, instead sitting next to Luffy and ordering some sake. He was fucking tired, so he wanted a drink! "Oi, Ace! Get up!" Sabo whined, now the man fell out of his seat dead asleep. The ninja couldn't help but chuckle as Luffy stuffed his face. "Oi, what are you laughing about?" Ace asked grumpy, sitting back in his seat and fixing his hat. "Don't recognize me Ace and Sabo? Two words, ice training?" Both froze while Luffy looked confused at the blonde.

"Naruto!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed, diving behind Luffy, who then started laughing his ass off and stopped eating at the moment. "I heard you retired! Ready to join my crew? Also, great training!" Luffy chirped, Sabo and Ace shooting dirty looks at their brother. "Not until you fulfill the requirements of the battle. Have to scratch my headband before I join your crew. I need to have a strong captain to lead me of course." Naruto remarked, all of them slowly leaving the restaurant while the chef gawked because there was no pay.

"Dine and dash!" He exclaimed as the four took off, somewhat stopping. "Thanks for the meal!" Naruto laughed because he had gotten use to Sabo and Ace pulling that, and to see him and Luffy do it, it seems that they've all connected somehow. Naruto snatched the three by their shirts, Ace more by his fixed beaded necklace and disappeared in a golden blur to where the Thousand Sunny was docked.

"That was fun." The blonde said, to only move his head slightly at the haki coated punch coming from Luffy. "Let's do this! I won't back down! You will join my crew!" Luffy declared, then Ace and Sabo hit his head. "Baka! Your attacks won't work!" Both yelled in outrage, then dragged Luffy off somewhere, the blonde gave a shrug and followed them onto deck while Chopper and Usopp froze at the ex-Yonko.

"Ahh! You again! What is your deal?!" Usopp screeched, the blonde sitting down and relaxing. He knew he could trust them all, his chakra didn't pick up any ill intent coming from any of them. "I favor you guys. Plus, I'm not a Yonko anymore." Naruto remarked, Chopper slamming a hoof into the blonde's head, making him yelp. "But your still a very dangerous person to have here!" Chopper yelled, the blonde huffing and taking his scroll from his back and rolling it out for him to sit along it. "I'll be in meditation if you need me." Naruto remarked, crossing his legs on the scroll-like mat. He connected his fists as he let natural chakra flow into him, birds now flying along him and amusing Chopper.

"They're saying that he's just like a tree, just human." Chopper whispered, but the blonde heard it and smiled. He already could connect to nature so well, it kinda had to scare him that he could become a statue if he used to much. He took a deep breath, and let his mind calm itself as he entered it to be faced with the evil ten tailed mass monster.

"**You think you can beat me boy?" **It hissed at him, the blonde giving a lopsided grin, cracking his knuckles as he took a stance. "Of course! I have powers that you cannot achieve! Ninjutsu and Ninshū are different, but have somewhat the same qualities. Bring it Shinju!" That moment, the blonde challenged the magnificent tree beast with ten tails. And a giant battle would be fought, whoever would win would gain control of the mind. Man versus beast, who would win?


	8. Near Death

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**I have to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites so far! This story is becoming really famous in under 10 chapters! I'm glad of you readers, thank you! ;3**_

_**I also have a story that's kinda AU. It carries the same story style of the Deadly Four and One Piece, but it'll be like gangs, schools, companies and other aspects like the city rank systems with gangs. But two things to consider...**_

_**-Naruto will be the same as Memoir of a Hero in the middle of the story**_

_**-Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, and Hinata and Naruto's children play an extra role in the path he'll make.**_

_**Question is... should I make it?**_

_**I'd like to hear your responses.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The blonde was starting to get pissed off. It's been over five hours, and the beast is wearing him out slowly. He was almost out of Charka, and his exhaustion would kill him. He didn't get to travel with Luffy, and that would be a regret. He needs to beat this thing right now! So, he'd have to gamble like his godmother would have done.<p>

"I bet my life on this attack Juubi, you will merge with me! **Sage of the Six Paths Style: Creation of Earth!" **He swiftly moved his hand into the air, a **Rasengan** forming and combining with a **Chidori, Rasenringu **and Sakura's attack. Sadly, the blonde didn't remember that cool attack very well, but slammed it into the beasts eye. It screeched in agony, Naruto well knowing that it was at its final breath.

"**You win... gaki." **The beast said, a hand-like tail grabbing his body, making his body quake as the power was inserted. He knew the feeling from long ago, now this was it. His body was shaking and trembling in agony, since it couldn't hold any more chakra injections for a long time. The blonde had to think his body fell out of his meditation state, since people would be worried of his lack of response.

Naruto finally let out a scream as the final piece of the beasts power was going in. This was it, the final piece to his history. With it gone, the blonde had nothing left of his past but memories and small physical objects. No one to talk to about it. He'd forever be alone. He shut his eyes as the beast was completely gone, showing a vacant area of which a jail used to be. No sign of life lingered in the area as the blonde turned and walked forward.

The cloak that appeared on his body slowly dimmed as he walked along. If you looked real closely, the kanji would have been familiar too only the blonde.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Last Hokage of Konoha_

* * *

><p>"He's alive!" Mostly everyone gasped as the blonde sat up, rubbing the back of his head. His scroll was lying a few feet away and he seen the reindeer look at him in concern. "Hmm? Did I doze off?" Naruto asked, a fond smile growing on his lips as the reindeer huffed and forced the blonde to lay back down on the grass.<p>

"You started screaming and were unresponsive for nearly four hours!" Chopper yelled, the blonde forcing himself to sit up much to the reindeer's protests and bit his thumb. Blood oozed out as Chopper made the blonde leave his hand alone. "Oi! Why are you biting yourself?!" Chopper demanded to know, the blonde giving a huff in response.

"Watch my finger." Naruto recommended, and the reindeer looked at the flesh wound, and the hole the bite had made disappeared quick as the night. All that was left was dried blood, showing there actually was a wound. "Y-Your wound. It healed without proper treatment!" Chopper gasped out, Luffy grinning with his trademark laugh.

"Sugoi! Show again!" Luffy chirped, the blonde giving a chuckle and throwing out his sword. Sasuke's old sword, before he stole the Kusangi from Orochimaru. He dug it into his wrist and let a deep cut show on his body. It sizzles, and to the crew's amazement, it closes up and left the blood that oozed out before. "Sugoi!" Luffy said with a grin, stars in his eyes.

"But it doesn't mean you can go and injure yourself like that!" Chopper said, the blonde huffing and putting his sword away. He really needed to name it, since he's calling the Hebi owned sword Kusangi. "Gomen. Now did I miss some food, if I did I can always rationalise with my candies I've saved." Naruto responded, Sanji blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I'll whip you up something. And don't worry about the candies, the shitty captain only stole one." Naruto's eyes widened as he glared at the Mugiwara. "Did you go through my bag?" Naruto asked, the captain responding with his famous laugh. "Of course, I smelt something good from it." Naruto covered his face in embarrassment.

"Those candies... in my bag?" Naruto asked slowly. This couldn't be happening. Please Kami-sama! Don't let this be true! "Yup! But they tasted horrible!" Luffy said, showing a distaste for the candies on his face. "SPIT IT OUT!" Naruto hissed, choking the captain wih worry in his eyes. He yelped as Sabo and Ace had to rip Luffy from the blonde.

"He can't. He ate it remember?" Ace said, the blonde sighing and rubbing his head. "Anything wrong Naruto-san?" Robin inquired, the blonde moving his hand over his heart. He rather not be alone anymore. "Has your Sencho been able to stretch lately?" Naruto asked, the Mugiwara tilting his head in confusion.

"I have, but it hurts when I do!" Luffy whined, Naruto's hands darting to his bag in search of some things. "Oi, what's wrong?" Usopp asked, panic easily detected in his voice. "Your captain ate something that is dangerous. Those pills were created to _kill _devil fruit users if they used their powers too much. And I'm the only one who can recreate the antidote. But I don't have the equipment." Naruto remarked, ignoring the wide eyes and worried glanced at the Mugiwara Sencho.

"_NANI?!" _Naruto bit his lip as he took out his book, skimming it and closing it. He had another antidote pill. It was in his bag. He moved the objects around, to only remember that Kaito forced Rin to eat the same thing a few weeks ago. He has no antidote.

Mugiwara no Luffy could die.


	9. War of the Century!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This story is also coming to a close, but there may be a third book if I get a positive review to do so. Though it deals with Naruto's son, Boruto (Bolt) more and how he changes the world later on.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Three years later...<em>

"I will not kneel. Luffy will become Pirate King and I will stop you here." Naruto warned, his headband showing a cross mark in it. Luffy did after all make a scratch along it, and now he's Luffy's nakama. He's just about to reach Raftel when this battle occurred, but the blonde promised them that he'd meet them there when he finished them off.

"You think you can take us all on?" Akainu asked, Borsalino nearby while Ryokugyu's body laid dead next to the blonde, especially Issho starting to withdraw his sword. Though he may be blind, he can sense him with other senses. It worries the blonde at the mass army in front of him, a grin forming on his face.

"Of course. Even though you may have powers to finally attack me and can resist my Logia control, I'll be helping my nakama and my Sencho, he will become Pirate King! **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage!" **Then the chaos started up once more at the blonde's attack.

* * *

><p><em>"Golden Flash" Uzumaki D. Naruto captured?! Strongest Man in the World's execution?! Mugiwara no Luffy Pirate King?!<em>

"Well this explains it." Ace mumbled as the crew looked straight at the paper. His little brother finally accomplished his dream while his other brother was near completion with Revolutionary goals, so the blonde decided to stay with his two brothers until the World Government is turned over, then they'd celebrate and Sabo would retire and stay with Luffy's crew so ASL wouldn't be separated.

"This is it!" Sabo exclaimed, excitement clearly read on his face. "Hmm?" Everyone asked in confusion (except Robin) while Sabo grinned. "This is the perfect way to flip over the World Government! Just get the Pirate King and the Four Yonko to team up, and this would make the World Government go too crazy and into chaos that'll collapse!" Sabo declared, a devil grin on his face.

"Oi! I'll see if we can call Shanks, Torao, and Marco!" Luffy said, excitement clearly seen on the now Pirate King as he sped off. "I'll be calling Rin, he'd love this alliance since the Golden Fox Pirates would step in for their former captain." Ace said, following Luffy along. "Franky! Set sail to Marineford! They've rebuilt it over the years for some reason." Nami declared, everyone determined to get back their nakama.

"Hai, Nami-sis!" Franky replied, moving to go steer the ship the way of Marineford.

* * *

><p>"This is chaos. Like I was supposed to cause." Naruto said with a grin, chains on his body. Burns covered his body while cuts were also seen. He knew they wouldn't treat him, his execution is coming along in a few hours since capture. They wouldn't want Mugiwara no Luffy to reach Marineford and save the blonde after all.<p>

They want Luffy to suffer loss. To give up hope. Naruto snorted at what Akainu said to him was very much like that. Luffy wouldn't give up hope just because of him. But war was on the horizon for messing with Luffy's nakama. The Mugiwara Crew has grown so much, Naruto even decided to teach them how to channel bits of chakra. Zoro and Sanji favor Haki more than chakra while Luffy was indifferent, but excited to wield it.

Ace and Sabo already know how to do it, he trained them both for two years of course. Damn, he was starving himself. The blonde knew his time was upon him soon enough, and he'd go out with a bang. But yet, he felt that he made a big impact in the Pirate Times. Shanks got to keep his Yonko status, Law replaced Kaido while Rin was still holding the place where Big Mom used to be, Luffy and Marco took out Teach together, Marco becoming the final Yonko in the process.

The blonde was there for it all since Kimiko and Rouge had their children. He didn't get to tell them of his godfather status over them, and technically Sabo because they are brothers. Of course he didn't, he didn't want to die from three angry Godchildren. Sabo's dragon form still scared the shit out of him, and he didn't want to get a steam burn again. He noticed Marines coming along, grabbing his chains and jerking him out. He was getting transported, let's see if fates ready to take his life at war.

The man that took him out was not Borsalino, Akainu, or Issho. It was a man that can absorb powers and took his Tailed Beast power. Now the blonde was weak as hell, trying to regenerate chakra. At least the guy would die. Any normal pirate body couldn't handle Biijuu power. That somewhat made him happy, knowing he'd kill a evil backstabbing opponent. He didn't even get to have his final ramen!

The nerve of some people. Naruto grumbled as he was chained to a chair as the ship sailed along the Calm Belt. It unnerved him. This is what Ace and Menma probably felt before, but the blonde promised that Akainu will die with him and the absorbing guy. He tugged himself back, resisting to leave when they got to Marineford. He didn't hear any gunfire or anything! It really unnerved him now. He yelped when a marine shot his shoulder, making him move. Oh how he wished he could heal himself right now.

He followed along suit, taking his sweet ass time just to get shot in the knee. So, he acted like he couldn't move while glaring at the man who was laughing at the blonde's misfortune. The others pushed him up, dragging him along with his chains. Any last words Naruto may say? "Fuck off!" Naruto slammed his knee into the face of the jackass that shot him. The other guards shot his back, making him stop and glare. Those bullets were getting very annoying.

So he finally reached the top to grimace. They rebuilt the execution stand. But something actually surprised the marines. So he looked up for his eyes to widen considerably. Over 100 ships lined up at the somewhat repaired Marineford. The blonde grinned at the familiar jolly rogers. Luffy's Mugiwara Jolly Roger stood out with Shanks' Red Hair Jolly Roger, even Law's Heart Pirates Jolly Roger stood out with the familiar Jolly Roger the blonde made a long time ago. The jolly roger of a golden Fox, the blonde was proud.

"It's the Four Yonko and the Pirate King... all of them with the first Pirate King's son and the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army... this is chaos." A marine whispered, Naruto giving a cackle to get shot near his foot. Oh he sensed someone's rage increasing. A grin formed at his lips. His Sencho wouldn't let execution happen to his nakama. He knew it. Until he was slammed face first into the ground by Akainu's kick. They chained him down as two moved to chop off his neck. Oh how he would laugh when he was decapitated, he may not be immortal anymore but it'd sound nice to do.


	10. Remeet again!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**It's almost over! The story is almost over!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Naruto had to hand it to Luffy, the kid really did know war strategy when he was in war. He held his own style and was fighting with a dragon Sabo and an alight Ace. Sabo's form could be compared to a medium sized dragon with blue scales and black wings, his nails having been coated in haki to actually show off his dragon claw, his horns were a dark green and his eyes were slit and held their color in them. He was blowing steam, cooking and burning up marines faster than Ace could burn them.<p>

The blonde ninja knew this was his final war. His body was giving in on him. Unless he got treated by a doctor in a few hours, his chakra system will shut down and he'd die. Three wars, the first was in his correct time era, the others were spent with the Mugiwara. Naruto ducked and shifted in his area, testing the chains that held him to the platform. The executioners were knocked out by Ace's haki. Naruto has never felt so much pride in the fire man before, he was glad to teach him haki.

Speaking of haki, Ace was going at it in Scorch Style, and he was burning marines at a quicker pace, somewhat trying to catch up to Sabo. Those three have impressed the blonde, he had no doubt the children of prophecy were united and ready to take down the evil within their time. Naruto knew that his era of prophecy was now over, the three were taking his place and making a change.

The Mugiwara Crew also had impressed Naruto. Sanji and Zoro were making marines fall as fast as Sabo, which the blonde gave a snort at. Luffy was so focused on getting to the blonde, that Sabo and Ace had to fend off marines time to time for their little brother. Chopper, Usopp and Nami were destroying the marines with their attacks. Monster Point, Pop Green and the Clima-tact made a difference in battle.

Franky in his Shogun form was very awesome to say the least. The blonde had to get used to it when the cyborg decided to use it in combat. Brook was playing his violin, luring marines in some sort of Genjutsu, he was proud that the skeleton could do such a thing. Robin was also making a battle difference with her Hana Hana no Mi, cracking the necks of her enemies.

The Mugiwara's were descending down towards the blonde, and he knew they may do the impossible and drag him off the battlefield alive. Marco had surprised him though with Law, the blonde couldn't remember making an impact on their lives. Rin though, he could understand the young captain wanted to help his former captain and technical adopted father. Then his thoughts got focused back upon Law, who was grinning while cutting up his enemies, his crew working with allies to lessen the forces for Luffy's crew.

Wait, there was that time. He showed Law all about the medical options chakra held, and gave him some in a jar to help his comrades if the wounds were too severe. The man must want to repay such a deed, then the blonde's focus shifted onto the Phoenix that was working with Vista to take down foes.

The Whitebeard Pirates worked well with their new captain. Naruto had wonder if Ace would go back, but destroyed the thought. He went with his brother for so long, he'd would have left all those years ago if he didn't want to travel with him. Kaito picked up Luffy, and was flying him on a giant ink bird, which Naruto was so happy about. The magician finally created some ink magic, and was flying it.

Sabo flew into the air, and Ace blew fire from his mouth, while Borsalino moved out. Sabo turned normal, attacking Borsalino until Sanji joined in to help the Revolutionary. Rin striked at Issho, Law and Zoro joining in to help take down the gravity wielding man. Akainu moved, the blonde sighing in relief when the Fleet Admiral had left him alone. Luffy had abandoned bird and landed near the blonde. Then he finally noticed Jimbei, Crocodile, and all the other Shichibukai stepping in and helping defeat marines.

The Shichibukai were through, and they'd rather go out as pirates then dogs that belong to the marines. "I told you nakama are forever Naruto." Luffy chided, a giant grin on his face as the boy moved to pull out the key. "Okay okay, you did. This proves it. Just be careful of a man with the mask of a devil. He stole my power, he's my fight." Naruto warned, the cuffs falling to the ground with a thud as Luffy grinned.

"Don't worry! Shishishi! I have to kill Akainu anyways." Naruto shivered at how the sentence got so dark so quickly. The rubber man took off, haki coated punch to Akainu's face, who was trying to taunt Ace into fighting him. Ace and Luffy stepped in to fight the man, anger clearly on their faces. Naruto shook his head, his chakra picking up and growing back to somewhat normal levels. His eyes widened as a beam from a Pacifista was heading his way, and he couldn't make a chakra shield to stop it.

**"Nine Masked Beasts: Vermilion!" **Naruto's eyes widened as his face got paler, the bird grabbing him and flying him out of harm's way. The blonde hair with red strip caught the blondes eyes as he seen someone was on the bird. "Told you, you'd never be alone baka." Naruto let out a cry of happiness as he hugged the figure. "Menma! Is Sakura and Sasuke here? Are Konoha 12 here?!" Naruto squealed in happiness, his older twin giving a sweat drop.

"Of course, everyone from our generation is here. The man that sent you back wants you to live happy. You have a few more years left little bro. Now let's beat the shit out of the Biijuu stealer." Menma reassured, the blonde giggling as the connected fists, Naruto's chakra turning normal as Menma swept down and pulled out a pill.

"**Illusion: Accomplished Dreams!" **Menma called, the marines surrounding him and Naruto falling unconscious. Marines screamed as a giant line of lightning swept by and cut through half of them. The Mangekyo Sharingan was blazing in one eye, the other holding the Rinnegan. Sasuke Uchiha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Thought they'd be more of a challenge." Sasuke muttered, holding his two Kusangis and tearing them apart.

"**Cherry Blossom Clash!" **The marines gave another scream as a crater was made and marines heads got smashed in by a pissed off pinkette. "Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed, hugging his wife in an embrace as his clones practically destroyed the marines around them. "Naruto-kun now's not the time, we can regroup after we finish here." Hinata reminded, the blonde whining to only get kissed on the lips by his past wife in the middle of battle.

"Accepted." The blonde said, Sanji pissed off and beating Borsalino more in the background as they shivered. Fangirls could be sensed at the moment, and the blonde didn't like it. Chouji came along, and people were screaming at the gigantic Oars Jr. Replica. He was going psycho, Shikamaru and Ino practically helping to destroy the marines.

Sadly, Naruto still had to forget that Neji wasn't among them anymore. Sai let his ink birds and such rage around, as Lee went Taijutsu crazy. Tenten was cackling as she stabbed marines in their faces. "They missed us a bit too much." Menma assured his twin as they seen Shino destroy people with his bugs while Kiba and Akamaru were twisting and turning, marine blood covering them. It looked like the pirates were starting to retreat as Sabo and Zoro ended the lives of Issho and Borsalino. Until a roar echoed the battlefield, Menma and Naruto flicking their heads to see the giant form of their Biijuu out and ready to kill.

And the man on top of it, was the man that caused Naruto to get captured. He caused the problems in the past life as well. The man pissed the blonde off since the man didn't eat the Memori Memori no Mi. The one man that could absorb his chakra and not be dead instantly.

Sedo.


	11. Conclusion of the Century War

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, shit." Naruto muttered, hand glowing in his own chakra. Most of the pirates were gone by now, and the area was pure smoke. "Naruto! My youthful rival! It has been too long!" Lee called, determination in his voice. "Not the time now Lee, we have to beat Kurama!" Ino hissed, slamming the man into the ground. Naruto shook his head, how he was so homesick and forgot this, he didn't remember.<p>

"Now, who wants the bastard on him, and who wants to beat the shit out of the beast?" Menma had to regret saying that a bit, but he needed to get Kurama back on their side before any pirate could get affected with chakra. "Naruto!" The blonde easily caught the flying rubber Mugiwara, which Kurama seemed to have a grudge against since it snarled at the boy.

"Luffy!" Sabo and Ace called, the rest of the Mugiwara Crew appearing with the Konoha 12. "I'm fine shishishi! But now, you owe us an explanation once we beat this together!" Luffy chirped, the blonde ruffling his hair with a grin. "Agreed. Now, why don't we split up and join forces. Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, your with the Mugiwara's. Shikamaru, work with Nami since Luffy is kinda clueless." Naruto explained, the three grinning. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" The three chirped, the blonde grinning at the former suffix, not being bothered to correct them.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Menma. Why don't we show Sedo to not piss us off. Especially messing with our giant nakama." Naruto said, said three grinning madly and taking stances. Usopp and Chopper shivered at the mass killing intent that was radiating off of them. "Sai, why don't you and Sabo cover the skies?" Sabo grinned as his arms turned into the black wings, dripping with water as Sai drew out ink birds and took off with the Mizu Mizu no Mi user.

"This is just too confusing..." Nami muttered, rubbing her head as the blonde and Luffy cackled at the mess they've gotten into. "What a drag. To troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes as Naruto ran off, Luffy following along with a laugh. Menma snatched Ace by the arm and took off, dragging the fire user with him as Sasuke and Sakura soon had to follow along.

"What are those?" Usopp whimpered out when some weird monsters started growing out of the ground. "Shinju... kill them!" Shikamaru commanded, and soon everyone went to attacking, but Zoro and Sanji had to chase after their Sencho, who wasn't even with them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>"Scorch Style: Flaming Rasenshuriken!" <strong>Sasuke and Naruto called out, slamming it into the beast as Luffy slammed the man off. But the man merely had a chakra hand grab Luffy and slam him into the ground. Sanji kicked at Sedo, but the man moved fast and threw the blonde at Sakura. The girl caught the man, missing off Sanji for not being able to save Sakura, having it to be switched around.

"**Lightning Kusangi!" **Sasuke called, slicing his sword at Sedo, but the man merely dodged it, making Sasuke get hit with Zoro's sneak attack. The two swordsman cursed under their breaths, pulling out their swords in a stance as Sakura sucker punched Kurama in the face. "**Gomu Gomu no Oro!" **Kurama growled as he got his head slammed into the ground by the Mugiwara.

"**Tailed Beast Rasenringu!" **Kurama screeched as the ball hit its back, making it break the ground of Marineford. "We need to seal it back into you baka!" Menma hissed at the twin of his, barely dodging a claw that was aimed his way. "Fine, prepare it then Menma!" Naruto commanded, using his chakra arms to slam the body of Kurama down. "Hey Luffy, watch this!" Naruto chirped, turning to release chains from his back.

"Chakra chains! Sugoi!" Luffy chirped, stars in his eyes as Menma chuckled. "**Hiken!" **Menma yelped as the flames knocked away a tail that wasn't trapped by the chains. "Arigato." Menma said, Ace grinning at the man. "I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I could trust you." Ace said, the blonde flashing a warm smile at him. He remembered the feeling of the best nakamaship they've been through. The Spade Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates. He missed the feeling of being with his best friend.

"Oi, are you okay? Your crying." Ace pointed out, the blonde wiping away tears with a warm smile. "Yes. It's just been a long time since I remembered having a nakama." Menma said, his dark chakra growing and helping him throw down the giant fox and keeping it from getting up again.

_"Menma! You are my nakama!"_

_"Hai, Sencho!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" <strong>Sedo cried out as the haki covered second gear fist hit him. Then came all the others, haki proved formidable against such a man, the Mugiwara was proud of himself. But a grin grew at his face as the man was down, his gear second deactivating as his body was shutting down. He did get stabbed a couple of times during the war.

He didn't even notice what was heading his way. He didn't care at all. His eyes shut closed as he hit the ground.

_**"Luffy!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Luffy!" <strong>_Naruto screeched, the Kurama nail moving to impale the rubber Mugiwara. Sabo was too high into the air and Ace wasn't as fast as the blonde. He moved in his usual golden blur, grabbing the nail with Sage Mode strength. But he knew it impaled into his chest, like Blood Prison and with his parents before. This was how his mother died.

Blood dripped off his chin as he grabbed the claw and grinned. He forced it out and let his body absorb the chakra, the mass beast screeching in horror as it shrunk until it was nothing left. The blonde was proud of his work as the chakra healed him up, he moved to see Ace and Sabo looking at Luffy in worry.

"He merely collapsed of exhaustion. I saved him before any other damage could happen to him." Naruto assured, remembering how Luffy almost went down in the first war the Mugiwara participated in. "Oh thank goodness!" Ace said, the blonde giving a snicker at the two overprotective brothers.

"Zoro was right. You two have a brother complex." The older brothers of Mugiwara no Luffy paused, then slowly glared at the standing swordsman, who had finally taken down and killed Sedo with Sasuke. The first mate of the Mugiwara Crew shivered, feeling killer intent upon him, just not knowing who it was coming from.

Naruto gave a laugh as both groups reunited, heading onto the only ship left around the area. Shanks and some other pirates were throwing parties. They took down mostly the whole World Government, Luffy even grinned when Kurama killed the magma fleet admiral. The Mugiwara Crew was going to celebrate their victory, that was for sure. As well as gain some answers from their new friends from Naruto's side.


	12. Ja Ne, Uzumaki Naruto

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**This is the final chapter for the story sadly! I'd thank all you readers, reviewers, favorite and follow people for making this story so popular!**_

_**There will be a third story, this has become a trilogy thing! ;3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So your from the past, sent here by some guy to destroy all pirates though you become one yourself after your supposed twins death." Nami concluded, the blonde ninja grinned and nodded. "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Not Uzumaki D. Naruto. And I need to go home now." Naruto said sadly, the grin on his face forming a small frown.<p>

"Oh! Come back when you can then shishishi!" Luffy said, finishing off his food and leaving the gallery. "He's going to be the most affected by this. I only have one last night before I get going." Naruto explained, sensing the sad emotions raging through the Pirate King. "Agreed Naruto-san. Though maybe something to remember you by will bring his spirits up, though I'm only a spirit in a skeleton, yohohoho!" Brook said, a smile growing on the blonde's face.

"Arigato Brook, and maybe I have something for a few of you as well. I'll be saying my goodbyes tonight, and I'll give some gifts by then." Naruto said, getting up and leaving while Sasuke and Menma blinked.

* * *

><p>Lee and Sanji were going at it, while Sasuke and Zoro clashed swords. Menma had to guess that they wouldn't get along so well, their personalities kinda clash yet are somewhat similar. "Hey... Menma, right?" The older blonde twin turn from his seat on the grassy deck for his former best friend to be sitting next to him.<p>

"Hai, what can I do for you Portgas?" Menma asked, the 25 year old pursing his lips into a thin line. "Make sure your brother is safe alright. Luffy cares about Naruto like another brother, ever since they first met. Luffy somehow saw Naruto's true person underneath the anger and hatred that radiated off of him. Luffy got the good out of the blonde, and now Luffy is saddened that he's losing one of his nakama after Jimbei joined us." Ace remarked, the blonde snickering and pulling Ace into a somewhat hug.

"Of course! If Luffy considers Naruto a brother, then we're brothers in a way. Nakama are forever Ace, don't forget it." Menma teased, getting up and walking off while Lee and Sanji clashed legs again. Ace merely blinked at the man, surprised that he was trusted by the blonde so easily.

_"Oi, Menma."_

_"Yes oh so great captain?"_

_"Don't say it with sarcasm baka!"_

_"Fine."_

_"...was it good that I was born?"_

_"Hai! If you weren't there I'd be a marines pet and be under their control while someone would have taken the Mera Mera no Mi!"_

_"...thanks."_

Ace shook his head. He'd been receiving weird memories of random adventures he and his former crew, the Spade Pirates, have went along. But his first mate was replaced with Naruto's brother, Menma Namikaze. It feels like he knew the man from another life that he didn't live.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry so much. I won't be in harm's way when I go back. I'll be home, where I belong." Naruto said, sitting next to Luffy on the figurehead of the Sunny. The stars were out, and at midnight he'd be gone. "What if we don't see each other again?" Luffy mumbled, his feelings starting to show when his other nakama were gone.<p>

"We will! I'll figure out a seal to bring me here, and to bring you back so you can see the past with our nakama! Nakama are forever Luffy, you've told me!" Naruto said, the Mugiwara Sencho blinking at the emotion the blonde was showing, then giving a grin. "Shishishi! How about we give out those gifts you were talking about?" Luffy asked, the blonde blinking and grinning.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>"You gave those items away?" Sasuke asked, the youngest blonde nodding his head. "Of course. Now take me home Uchiha! I want to see my kids!" Naruto demanded, Menma chuckling while going off, Sakura heading to the Medical Building. Ino followed, Shikamaru going off with Shino to the Academy to pick up all the new generation children so they can celebrate Naruto's return.<p>

The Konoha 12 disbanded as Naruto followed Sasuke, a scroll strapped to his back while his Hokage hat covered his face, he was finally at home in Konoha, he was finally at home.

* * *

><p>"A book?" Ace questioned, Luffy grinning and showing it to his older brothers. "Not just any book! It's a book from Naruto! Though he told me, it can remind me of him if I forget him. Sanji and Brook got three books and have been missing since though. Though they were giggling like school girls and I could have swore Sanji had a nose bleed. Nami got a map of the Elemental Nations, Robin a book about the Nations, Franky got some blueprints to build another Mecha machine like the General Franky. Chopper got some medical books. Usopp some new ammo as well. Zoro got some cards, though they explained some elemental attacks for his swords." Luffy said, a warm smile on his face.<p>

"Tale of the Gutsy Ninja eh?" Sabo asked, taking the book and reading the title. Though, there was some water scrolls for Sabo to use that he gained from the blonde while Ace received fire scrolls to use. "Of course! The main character has the same name as my nakama!" Luffy chirped, Ace having to remember Jimbei gained water scrolls as well.

"Want us to read it to you like when we were kids?" Ace asked, crossing his arms with a smile. "Of course!" Luffy chirped, sitting on Ace's lap as Sabo began to read the story, but when you reached the end of the book, a Hirashin kunai was embedded into it with the kanji of Maelstrom.


End file.
